


［铠约］我爱的居然是个明星？（6）（补发）

by 3148772002Summer3148772002



Category: The honor of king
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3148772002Summer3148772002/pseuds/3148772002Summer3148772002
Kudos: 4





	［铠约］我爱的居然是个明星？（6）（补发）

晚上，铠和守约回到家。  
他们两个一起看着电视，铠的手不闲着，摸着守约的耳朵。  
守约瞬间炸毛。  
“阿铠，你干什么？？！”守约一把推开铠，自己坐到了3米外的地方。  
“我都是你男朋友了，我摸摸你的耳朵怎么了？”铠故意凑到了守约的耳边，轻轻吹气。  
守约的耳朵一下子爆红。  
“阿铠，你……”守约咬牙切齿。  
守约跑到了厕所里洗澡。  
半个小时之后，守约围着浴巾，走了出来。  
一走出门，守约眼睛一黑。  
因为铠用黑布将守约的眼睛蒙上了。  
“阿铠？？？”守约试图将黑布解下来，但手却被铠一并绑住。  
铠一把将守约抱起来，扔到了床上 。  
“阿铠！”守约坐了起来，“把黑布拿开！”  
守约突然感到嘴被堵住，铠霸道的将舌头深入，将守约口中的津液吮吸到自己口中。  
在守约脸憋的通红，已经没力气挣扎时，铠才放开了他。  
铠一下把绑在守约眼前的黑布解开。  
守约看着已经脱光的铠，视光不经意飘到铠的某一处挺立的地方。  
“阿铠，来吧。”守约一脸渴求的表情——他的性欲已经被勾起。  
“确定？”铠说着，拿起了一早准备好的润滑剂。  
铠粗鲁的讲守约的衣服解开，挤了一坨润滑剂就伸到守约的后穴。  
“嗯！”后穴进入异物的感觉，让守约一下子硬了。  
铠很快就加入了两根手指，续而是三根。  
守约红着脸，享受着铠的动作。  
“阿铠，进来吧。”守约恳求着。  
“可以吗，可是，我的很大啊。”铠虽然这么说着，但是已经将分身顶上了守约的后穴。  
“啊，啊，好痛。”铠轻轻抽插了几下，守约就痛的叫了起来。  
铠没有办法，只能等守约适应了他的大小之后，菜开始动起来。  
动起来之后，就没有那么痛了。  
再加上铠每一下都精准命中守约的敏感点，守约根本就没时间考虑痛不痛。  
“阿铠，好……好棒。”守约流出的口水浸湿了枕头。  
“最……最喜欢阿铠了。”  
“啊！不行……不要碰哪里！”  
“不行，不可以，出去！绝！对！不！行！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊。”  
铠没有听守约说的话，将炽热的液体灌进了守约身体。  
守约后面就不记得了，他只记得铠好像抱着他洗了个澡，然后就真的都不记得了。


End file.
